


mommae in the background

by septiplierhink



Category: AOMG, GRAY (Musician), Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Chair Sex, It is now, M/M, Smut, i love jaygray but i suck at tagging, is that a thing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: jay wasn't exactly sure how he'd ended up like this. and by this, he meant, how the fuck did he end up straddling his band mate, heaving and desperate, on an office chair in the studio?or i like to write jaygray at 4am because i'm stupid and sleep is for losers





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is cliche and crappy but i hope you like it!

Jay wasn't exactly sure how he'd ended up like this. And by this, he meant, how the fuck did he end up straddling his band mate, heaving and desperate, on an office chair in the studio.

He _was_ lowkey (but highkey) dating Gray, so it wasn't a _surprise_ necessarily, he just hadn't expected it... Here, now. If he could get is mind off the blissful stretching pain in his ass, he'd have the smarts to look over at a clock and check what ungodly hour he was getting fucked at. Probably like 4am or some shit like that. With the new tracks being produced, he was often at the studio at all hours of the night, mixing, writing, and apparently now getting fucked in a desk chair.

Jay wasn't bothered by it. Sunghwa was a spontaneous guy, what could he say. And he didn't _not_ like it. God no. He loved it. Who didn't love thigh riding your boyfriend at 4am while your demo track played in the background? He certainty didn't.

Nonetheless, here he was, rutting down on Sunghwa's thighs, his cock. Being filled and stretched to his limits as he rode his boyfriend thick and dirty. He liked it. Fuck he liked it a lot.

Jay was dressed in only a tank top, dropped arm holes, nipples visable from the sides. Aside from that, his boxers were slung on the floor along with his forgotten skinny jeans. His hair was sweaty as all hell, down in a fringe, plastered against his forehead with lust and desire. His arms draped over Sunghwa's shoulders as he was repeatedly slammed down on the rapper's lap.

Sunghwa was wearing even less in some respects. Only a denim shirt, unbuttoned - curtesy of Jay. His bare chest glowing as Jay ran his blunt fingernails up and down his pecs and abs. Jay always had a thing for well built men. Or scratch that. He always had a thing for Sunghwa being well built. The amount of times they'd fucked on gym equipment was outrageous. But what could Jay say? He kinda had a workout kink and couldn't help himself when he was met with his boyfriend, working out, looking buff, hot, sweating buckets as he toned his glorious body.

Anyway, back to the studio.

Here they were. Jay kneeling on either side of Sunghwa. Already taking his cock swiftly as he pushed himself further and further down on his boyfriend's thick shaft. Sunghwa was so big, so thick, so fucking perfect to take rough. He threw his head back as he was fully seated on Sunghwa's lap.

"Sung ah~" He began, sucking on his own bottom lip as he rocked circles onto Sunghwa's thighs. "You're so... so thick"

Sunghwa took advantage of Jay's neck thrown back like that. He brought a hand to the back of Jay's head. Fingers locked over the boy's undercut, he pulled his forward, lips crashing against Jay's neck as he began to suck hard on the pale skin.

"You like it don't you?" Sunghwa spoke roughly into Jay's neck. "You like how I stretch you out, how your little hole wraps tight around my cock"

Jay nodded quickly, whimpering.

"Mmhm, you barely even prepared me. It's so much ahh~"

Sunghwa took hold of Jay's hips, pulling him up until only the head of his cock was inside him. He held Jay there until he begged to be slammed down.

"It hurts you, doesn't it?" He growled, "But you like it. You like the burning of me inside you. Stretching you fast and sweaty so much you want to cry. You want to shout and scream it hurts so much. But you like it. Don't you, Jay?"

Jay huffed loudly, still being held above Sunghwa's thighs, only the boy's tip inside his throbbing ass.

"Ahh it hurts so much but it feels so good, Sung ah~" Jay desperately tried to push down, wanting more and more of Sunghwa inside him. "Please let me down again. I'll do all the work, just please let me down"

Sunghwa tilted his head, nails now digging into Jay's sides. He slowly rocked Jay down on his shaft until he heard the begging he so dearly has wanted to hear.

"Sunghwa please~ I'm not going to last. Please just let me fuck myself on you. Here, in this fucking office in the fucking chair. Let me fuck myself on your thick cock, please~"

Sung felt satisfied, if Jay was willing to do all the work he wouldn't deny him that. He pulled Jay's tank top off one handed, adding to the already substantial pile of clothes on the studio floor. He shoved Jay forward, tongue immediately sucking against the boy's nipple, licking, kissing, sucking on Jay's sensitive area until he heard yet more begging and moaning from the man on top of him.

"Ahhh~ Please Sung ah~"

Jay was quite honestly proud of his ability to for a sentence even that incomplete. He involuntarily popped his chest against Sunghwa's mouth, desiring more contact as Sunghwa's teeth nipped against his chest.

"Go ahead," Sunghwa removed his hands from Jay's waist, "You've been a good boy, now show me you can take me rough, I want to see you fuck yourself on me as fast as you can"

Before Jay rutted down on Sunghwa he took a second to remember that MOMMAE was still playing in the background, looped; it'd been playing he whole time. He pushed his body down on Sunghwa's length in the time with beat, it wasn't the first time they'd fucked to the song, but every time felt better than the last.

Jay braced himself on Sunghwa's shoulders, fucking himself, feeling the burn as his hole was stretched wide by his boyfriend's thick cock. He rode Sunghwa's thighs dirty and fast as the sound of skin-on-skin and the squelching of lube filled the room.

"Ahh Sung ah~ You-you're so good to me" Jay let his eyes fall shut as he was over taken with bliss and a rush of emotion.

"Babe you're doing so well, just like that, ahh Jay, f-fuck"

Jay kept fucking down on Sunghwa's thighs. All he could feel was the burn as Sunghwa slid fast in and out of him as he rolled his hips in to meet Jay's downward thrusts. The base of MOMMAE playing subtly as he draped his head down on Sunghwa's shoulder.

"My legs ahh~" He started, voice waining in a pained moan, "My legs burn so much, I can't stay like this, but I wanna come so bad"

Jay's eyes welled with tears as his thrusts slowed, unable to continue his pace as his legs burned with pain. Fucking himself down so fast was hard work and the toll it took on his hamstrings was intense.

"I got you, babe" Sunghwa steadied Jay's hips, seizing his movements. "Hold onto my shoulders, yeah just like that"

Sunghwa wrapped Jay's arms around his shoulders, he slowly stood up from the chair, still inside Jay. He held Jay's thighs around his waist as the boy quickly got the message and locked his ankles behind Sunghwa's back. Sunghwa held the underside of Jay's thighs and carried him the the loveseat located at the corner of the studio. He set Jay down on his back, still inside him through the whole ordeal. He brought a pillow under his head quickly before spreading Jay's legs far apart in order to settle himself between them.

He started to thrust lightly, letting Jay and his burning legs rest as he shallowly fucked Jay to his ever-so-needed release.

"Wait, wait stop" Jay choked out, still sounding pained with each syllable.

Sunghwa stopped immediately, looking down at Jay contently.

"What is it..? Sunghwa spoke slowly, "If your legs hurt that much, I can pull out and suck you off instead..."

"No I like this, it's just my back..."

Jay nodded down, signalling to his lower back in agony. Just at the beginning of his spine felt absolutely wrecked, he wouldn't be able to handle Sunghwa's hips fucking into him like that right now.

"Don't worry, it would be long until you're off, I promise"

Sunghwa took another throw pillow from his end of the couch. He placed it next to Jay's back, nodding as if to indicate for Jay to raise his hips, which he did. Sunghwa slid the pillow under his boyfriend's back supporting him and raising his hips off the couch.

"That better, Jay?" Sunghwa ran his hands up and down Jay's sides, kind eyes as he brushed Jay's sweaty fringe out of his face.

"Yeah yeah, that's better~"

Sunghwa smiled, thrusting into Jay again. He leaned down to Jay's face, pressing their lips together at first. He then took Jay's hands in his own, interlacing their fingers and pinning the arms over his head.

He held Jay helpless like that, chests pressed right up against each others'. He continued to kiss Jay, tongue sliding against his mouth until Jay gasped and finally parted his lips enough for Sunghwa to slip his tongue inside. He licked over Jay's teeth before tangling his tongue with the boy's. He slid against his, sucking gently on the muscle, then Jay's lips again.

Sunghwa's thrusts became more harsh, rough and hard as Jay whimpered into his mouth. He felt the tightness around his length as he slid sweaty in and out of Jay's stretched entrance.

MOMMAE could still be heard softly as the sound of skin slapping filled most of the room. Sunghwa steadied Jay's legs, not wanting him to put anymore pressure on them. He just wanted to get Jay (not to mention himself) off without Jay hurting himself more the he already was. Jay was a whiny bitch when he was sore. And after the rough sex _and_ burning hamstrings, Jay would not be happy camper once the pain set in later. Thus, Sunghwa worked hard to make sure he was the only one doing any work, or else he'd have to deal with a whiny boyfriend for the next day.

He fucked faster into Jay, awaiting any kind of warning he was close. He bit down on Jay's lip, slamming his prostate with every fucking thrust. He felt Jay whimper against his lips until finally.

"Ahh~ Sung I'm close~" Jay sang as more of a request than a statement.

"I know, I know, Jay" Sunghwa continued to pin Jay down, grinding against his hips as he gave Jay's hand a light squeeze as if in encouragement.

"...You close too?" Jay looked up at Sunghwa who'd pulled away from their kiss to converse.

"Yeah, f-fuck, Jay, I'm gonna make you scream you're gonna come so hard"

Sunghwa continued to snap into Jay, cock slamming him dead on. Jay's whimpered moans turned to shrieks as he came all over his and Sunghwa's chests with cries of his boyfriend's name.

Sunghwa wasn't far behind, still fucking Jay fast and hard after he came, overstimulating Jay as he chased down his own orgasm. He came seconds later, pouring into Jay's ass hard as he broke out in a struggled moan.

"Jay ahh~" He hummed as he shoved one of Jay's legs around, leaning down to spoon him from behind, softening cock still in Jay's tight heat.

They layed like this for a while. Nothing but MOMMAE and their slow breathing acting as noise. Sunghwa wrapped his arms around Jay's middle, bringing their bodies closer together. Though no words were exchanged, Jay hummed along to the song on loop while Sunghwa tapped out the base on Jay's tummy.

Jay lulled his head back against Sunghwa's chest, long forgetting that Sunghwa was still inside him. He closed his eyes, drifting off slowly as Sunghwa began to play with his hair, fingers tracing over the wings design in his undercut.

And they slept like that, Sunghwa pulling out minutes later before drifting off himself. They could only imagine the horror on their bandmates faces when they opened the studio door in the morning to find Jay Park and Gray, spooning naked, clothes strewn about, MOMMAE still playing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but they're the otp,???,,,
> 
> i'm lowkey sorry for this, but thank you for reading!


End file.
